The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting an elongated rod-like member such as a pin, stud or shaft on a supporting member.
There are many applications in which an elongated rod-like member (hereinafter referred to as a pin for the simplification of description) is to be mounted on a supporting member. For example, in the case of a disc brake apparatus for motor vehicles such as a two-wheel motor vehicle, a pair of brake pads are disposed at opposite sides of a brake disc which is mounted rotatably with a wheel in such a manner that the brake pads are caused to bear against peripheral surface portions of the disk brake when the brake is applied. The above-mentioned brake pads are likely to be worn out and thus replacement or repair of the brake pads are frequently needed. Consequently, it will be apparently advantageous if the worn pads be easily removed without disassembling the whole brake apparatus for repair or replacement by fresh ones. To this end, there has been proposed a disc brake apparatus of a caliper type in which the pair of brake pads are swingably mounted on a pin at one respective sides and held in place through geometrical engagement with corresponding portions of the brake apparatus at other lateral sides of the pads so that they are prevented from rotation about the pin when brought into frictional engagement with the brake disc upon application of the braking effort. With such arrangement, the brake pads when worn out can be relatively easily dismounted from the brake apparatus merely by removing the pin without requiring the disassembling of the brake apparatus, whereby the procedure for replacement of the brake pads can be much facilitated. The same will apply to the case in which the fresh or repaired brake pads are mounted. On the other hand, there remains however a problem to be solved that the mounting pin has to be easily and rapidly removed from and mounted onto the brake apparatus in order to assure a rapid and simple replacement of the brake pads. Additionally, the pad supporting pin must be securely held in place so that the pin may not be accidentally removed, since otherwise there would arise a danger that the brake can no more be applied.